


【ACU】示爱{拿诺 r18}

by singonthemoon



Category: Assassin's Creed Unity
Genre: Assassin's Creed (Video Game), Assassin's Creed: Unity, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singonthemoon/pseuds/singonthemoon
Summary: 时间是拿破仑第一次被捕出狱后阿诺以偷文件的名义拜访了他
Relationships: Napoleone/Arno
Kudos: 13





	【ACU】示爱{拿诺 r18}

蓝衣刺客熟练地单手撑住窗沿将自己送进屋内，动作轻到落地几乎没有发出任何声响。正要起身的刺客突然被身后一股巨大的力道扯下风帽并拽住衣领甩到了墙壁上，背部重重撞击墙壁让他痛呼一声，弹出袖剑准备给这个偷袭他的家伙开膛破肚。袖剑机关“咔哒”一声弹开，还带着血腥气的冰冷刀刃从手掌下弹出，却马上被人捉住手腕压过头顶，腹部被一个冰凉坚硬的东西顶着，随后从那处传来了手枪上膛的声音。  
“波拿巴，放开我。”  
阿诺看清了眼前的人，拿破仑死死压在他身上，钳制着他让他动弹不得。被捕后又被革去了准将军衔让拿破仑变得敏感而神经质，对周围的一切都充满警惕，连已经当上刺客大师的阿诺都没料到他的突然袭击。此刻他只穿了一件睡袍，头发散乱着，过长的浅棕色头发垂在额前，让他整个人看起来颓废而阴郁。原本披在肩上的深色外套此刻躺在脚边堆作一团，地毯上散落着无数的书本和文件，他的屋子像在刺客来之前就被人洗劫过一样，但阿诺知道，这是拿破仑遭遇低谷时的一贯作风，他们俩都一个样。  
“阿诺•多里安，你来做什么？”面前的人从喉间挤出几个沙哑破碎的音节，又朝他逼近了几分，布满血丝的双眼杀气腾腾，仿佛下一秒就要将他撕碎吃掉。  
法兰西的雄狮。阿诺想起曾有人这么评价拿破仑，如今看来他更像一头许久未进食的野兽，周身散发的危险气息快要让他喘不过气来。  
“来看看你。”刺客收回袖剑，扯出一个假笑。  
“你最好给我老实一点，不然我现在就在你肚子上开个洞。”  
“好吧，我老实交代，我奉命来你的住所取一份文件。”刺客扭过头，用余光打量着这个比自己略瘦小一些的男人，而他的力道之大已经让自己的手腕有些酸麻。  
“奉命？已经成了法兰西最高导师的多里安大师需要奉谁的命？”拿破仑将手枪从刺客紧绷的腹部一路上移，抵在阿诺的下颚上。  
阿诺转过头，对上那双腥红的双眼，喉咙中发出一声轻笑。  
“想要文件，需要付出一点代价。”拿破仑的眼中闪过一丝狡黠的光，松开了钳制着阿诺手腕的手，转而握上刺客精瘦的腰身，膝盖挤进刺客的双腿间抵上他的裆部。  
“我不可以明抢吗？明显这样更高效一点。”刺客心领神会，抓住拿破仑的手腕将枪管送到自己嘴边，伸出舌头舔上冰凉的金属枪管。眼见着拿破仑瞳孔收缩，呼吸一滞，刺客的眉梢挑出一个得意的弧度。  
“舔它。”  
“遵命。”  
淡粉色的双唇包裹着银色的金属枪管上下套弄，软舌舔过雕刻在枪管上的每一道花纹，他舔得极其缓慢而色情，故意张开双唇让自己每一个舔舐的动作都落入拿破仑的眼里。一声清晰的吞咽声落入刺客耳中，拿破仑的喉结因吞咽的动作上下滚动也未逃过刺客敏锐的双眼。  
“法兰西的最高导师浪荡成这个样子，如果被你们兄弟会的人知道了会怎么样？”拿破仑感觉到全身的血气上涌，让他无法思考，血管中奔流的血液让他浑身燥热，一件单薄的睡袍都成了累赘。  
刺客的嘴唇离开了枪管，一条银丝在粉红的舌尖和枪口尖断裂。  
“得了吧，这不是你想看到的吗？波拿巴阁下。”阿诺将最后几个音节咬的格外清晰，低沉沙哑的声线一下一下敲击着拿破仑的耳膜，撕扯着他的最后一丝理智。  
“够了，阿诺。”男人将手枪丢在一边，扣住刺客的后脑吻了上去，将他那些狡猾的撩人情话堵回嘴里。两条舌头在口中纠缠，谁也不甘示弱，口腔中弥漫的金属的味道，拿破仑拉扯着阿诺繁琐的衣物，二人吻在一起跌跌撞撞向卧室挪去，一边躲避着脚下杂乱的文件，一边还要小心被对方的腿和脚绊倒，二人一齐倒在床上的时候同时笑了起来，拿破仑扯下阿诺身上的最后一件衬衫，扼住刺客的双手用不知什么时候从刺客脖子上扯下的红色领结绑了起来。  
“你干什么？”刺客狠狠瞪着拿破仑，而对方悠闲地在他手腕处打了个只有他能解开的结后俯身咬了一下刺客的耳垂，满意地看着他恼怒的双眼，扯下了他最后一层底裤。  
“惩罚。”拿破仑坏心眼地在刺客腿间揉了一把，随着一声惊呼，已经半勃的粉红性器颤颤巍巍地挺立了起来，沉甸甸地在腿间晃动。  
“混蛋。”刺客抬起腿准备给拿破仑一击，却被这只狡猾的狐狸躲开了。  
“要知道你这么不老实我刚才就该给你一枪。”拿破仑将阿诺拉起来，让他跪趴在自己面前，而他则靠在床头，将刺客圈在自己腿间。  
“你那把枪里面是空的，别以为我不知道。”  
“那你要不要试试这把？这把可是真枪实弹的。”拿破仑将阿诺的头按向自己的跨间，浓烈的雄性荷尔蒙气息刺激着阿诺的鼻腔，他冲拿破仑翻了个白眼。  
“变态。”  
刺客咬上拿破仑腰间松松垮垮的腰带，歪下头将它轻松扯开，没有腰带束缚的睡袍敞开着，露出藏在布料下饱满的肉体，那根性器已经挺硬着叫嚣着主人的欲望，小孔中涌出一大滴透明的前液顺着柱身流了下去。阿诺飞快舔去淌下去的前液，又将柱身仔仔细细用舌头照顾了一遍，跪趴的姿势很不舒服，但他还是忍着发酸的背部低头含住了性器的顶端，拿破仑粗喘一声，将他的头又向下按了按。  
粗糙的舌面舔吮着敏感的龟头，在冠状沟处反复磨蹭，被束住的双手也没闲着，骨节分明的修长手指照顾着吞不下的性器根部和垂在下方的饱满囊袋，拿破仑舒爽的闷哼着，手指无意识地抓紧了刺客棕色的长发。  
自从艾莉丝死后，阿诺曾找过他几次，无非是排解欲望，让他把自己操到失神，用肉欲麻痹着自己破碎的心，他们之间不过是不掺杂任何多余感情的床伴关系，互相索取，相互利用。桀骜不驯的雄鹰在他身下却像被驯服的小兽一样乖巧，扭动着身体让他操开自己，灌满自己，然后象征性地发出几声撩人的呻吟给他听，激起他的占有欲和施虐心提枪上阵再来一轮，直到把他干到再也叫不出来，浑身布满幻爱的痕迹，他才肯从拿破仑的床上爬起来，收拾好自己翻窗出去消失在茫茫夜色里。  
发现了拿破仑的出神，阿诺不满地吐出口中的性器，在人回过神时又一个深喉重重一吸，让拿破仑爽得两眼发直，差点交代在刺客的嘴里。  
“好了，我想用你后面那张嘴把它们吸出来。”拿破仑用拇指和食指扳起阿诺的下巴，用指腹擦去刺客嘴角没来得及吞咽的津液和他的体液，看着刺客那双雾气朦胧的金色双眼，有什么悲伤的情绪隐藏在金色的水波之下。  
刺客起身，跨坐在拿破仑大腿上，被束住的手臂圈上拿破仑的脖子，偏过头与他接吻，挺翘的性器有一下没一下地蹭着对方结实的小腹，在饱满坚实的腹肌上蹭上自己的前液。拿破仑漫不经心地和他接吻，伸手从床边的柜子里摸出一盒用来处理外伤的药膏，拧开盖子后，有些苦涩的药草气味钻入鼻腔。他没料到阿诺会在这种时候翻窗而入，自己又没有准备用来做爱的润滑剂，只能用伤药作为替代。他用手指挖出一大坨药膏，将它抹在两瓣柔软臀肉之间的穴口处，微凉的膏脂碰到后穴的一瞬间让刺客打了个机灵，差点咬到了拿破仑的舌头。  
“当心点，小猫咪。”拿破仑一手顺着刺客肌肉紧绷的背部，一边伸进一指向内扩张着，许久未被触碰过的身体在被侵入的一瞬间绷得像上了弦的弓，阿诺颤抖着将头埋进拿破仑的肩头，牙齿轻咬着嘴下紧实的肌肉。  
拿破仑并非他人口中那般暴虐，实际上，他是个很细心很体贴的人，尤其是在床上，虽然偶尔他会施展出某些无聊的恶趣味，在多数情况下他都是个合格的床伴。做爱是两个人的事，这一点拿破仑很清楚，他也明白如何让两个人都爽到，所以在性爱中他也能做到体贴入微。他的安抚的确起到了作用，刺客逐渐放松了下来，腰软了下去，塌下去的腰身弯出一个好看的弧度，让拿破仑的视线一刻也不想离开那美丽的腰线和后面两团圆润的臀肉。体内的药膏被火热的肠壁捂热融化，混着分泌出的肠液变得湿滑粘腻，拿破仑修长的手指在柔软的肠道里摸索着，寻找着某个能让阿诺发疯的点，他循着记忆找到附近后，用修剪平整的指甲轻刮内壁，成功让身上的人呻吟出声，炽热的鼻息喷在他的肩头，阿诺喘息着，无法动作的双手揪着拿破仑脑后微卷的棕发打着转。  
尝到甜头的肉穴不知满足地分泌出更多肠液，肉壁包裹着他的手指收缩吮吸着，拿破仑退出一些，然后加进了第二根手指。  
“哈啊……波拿巴……我……啊！”阿诺抑制不住地大声呻吟着，诱人的声音让拿破仑的理智几乎崩断，他强忍着直接操进去的欲望耐心地给刺客做着扩张。  
“你怎么？”拿破仑也喘息着，偏过头嗅着刺客发丝间皂角的香气，两指在后穴里张开又合住，湿滑的液体流了他满手。  
“操我，快点。”  
“耐心一点，刺客，你的徒弟们如果看到导师走路一瘸一拐，这可不好交代。”  
“你他妈……少废话……啊！”前列腺上又被粗糙的指腹重重按了一下，阿诺惊叫出声，性器吐出几滴白液，却还是得不到释放。  
“我一会儿会让你求饶的。”  
“乐意至极。快，操我。”  
“恭敬不如从命。”拿破仑退出自己的手指，提起阿诺的腰，将性器对准扩张好的后穴，放手让刺客随着重力坐了下去。粗长的阴茎瞬间被吞没在两片臀肉之间，被撕裂的痛感和被填满的快感让阿诺爽到失声，他哑着嗓子叫了一声，缓了一下开始摆动着腰肢用拿破仑的阴茎操着自己。拿破仑觉得此刻骑在自己阴茎上的法国刺客导师像个求欢的荡妇一样放荡不堪，可他偏偏就喜欢他这幅模样，平日里不近人情的刺客导师的另外一面。  
阿诺的身体里又紧又热，很久没有欢爱过的身体贪婪地索取着他的阴茎，紧咬着不愿放开。刺客仰着头，双眼紧闭，口中发出炽热粘腻的喘息和呻吟，脆弱的喉结暴露在拿破仑眼前，他鬼使神差地咬了上去，在口中反复品尝舔弄着那一小块坚硬的凸起，刺客像被狮子叼住咽喉的小鹿一样呜咽着，浑身颤抖着交代出了这几个月来的第一次。  
高潮时的甬道痉挛收缩着，趁着刺客脱了力，拿破仑捉住他的腰用力向上顶撞着，阿诺失神地望着天花板，口中胡乱呻吟着，肉体的碰撞声，粘腻的水声，二人的喘息和呻吟声回荡在狭小的卧室里。用力冲撞了几次后，拿破仑也射在了阿诺的身体里。两人歪着倒向一边，剧烈地喘息着。  
“怎么，这么久没被我碰过，射的这么快？”拿破仑拨开阿诺脸颊上的碎发，嘴唇轻吻着刺客纤长浓密的睫毛，刺客睫毛轻颤着，睁开了眼。  
“你也一样。”他笑着，用手指扯着拿破仑的头发。拿破仑终于想起被他束住的双手，将自己从他双臂间钻了出来，解开了打在手腕上的结。  
刺客的双手被勒得又酸又麻，他用力揉捏着手腕好缓解不适感。  
“为什么背叛我？”拿破仑扼住刺客的喉咙，翻身将他压在自己身下，手指卡着喉管让刺客有轻微的窒息感。  
“是你妄图用伊甸碎片实现自己的野心，背叛的人并不是我。”手底下的刺客却不紧不慢，被勒得冰凉的手向下摸去，握上拿破仑软掉的阴茎用手指揉捏着，没一会儿就抓了一手又硬又热。  
“哼。”  
拿破仑冷哼一声，将阿诺脸朝下翻了过去，抬起他的臀部就着一堆乱七八糟的液体又操了进去。  
“操你的，波拿巴。”法国刺客咒骂一声，脸埋在被褥里发出闷闷的叫声。  
拿破仑操得又快又狠，每一下都用力碾过前列腺让刺客发疯。木制的床板被颠鸾倒凤的二人摇晃得吱呀作响，无助地控告着两个男人不知羞耻的行为。  
第一轮里拿破仑算得上是温柔，第二轮却如狂风暴雨一般将阿诺卷进欲望的漩涡里无法脱身。快感积压的太多反而成了一种折磨，让刺客无法承受，已经射过一次的阴茎又硬了起来，在刺客大张的双腿间晃动着，将前夜和精液甩得到处都是。身后的阴茎还在不知疲倦地进出着，将脆弱的穴口磨得又红又肿，乱七八糟的液体被挤出再带回，溢出的液体顺着臀部流向腰窝，在塌下去的腰身上汇聚成一汪泥潭。  
“慢一点，哈啊……”刺客承受不了疾风骤雨一般的快感，低声乞求着。  
“我说过，我会让你求饶的，但我不打算慢下来，你的里面真的好紧，它咬得我好舒服……”拿破仑感叹着，继续用力干着这个夺魂摄魄的多汁肉洞，丰满的臀肉被撞击的起着一层层肉浪，腿根处细腻的皮肉也在轻轻抖动着，阿诺已经被干到失神，连叫的力气也没有了，当拿破仑将第二股精液送进他的肠道深处时，法国刺客再也无力招架，身子歪向一边，倒在床铺里。充血的粉红色阴茎可怜兮兮地吐着精液。拿破仑从阿诺身体里退了出来，满意地欣赏着自己的杰作：粘稠的精液混着一堆不明液体从一张一合的穴口里流出来，从大腿根部滑落，弄脏了他金色的床铺。拿破仑将阿诺翻了过来，四肢大张着躺在床上，可怜的刺客导师几乎被操晕了过去，连手指都不愿再动一下，看着他还在断断续续吐着精液的阴茎，拿破仑笑着用手指环上那根尺寸不俗的东西缓缓套弄着，嘴唇凑近阿诺的胸口舔吮着沾上了体液的乳头，伸出舌头将那些全部卷舔干净，然后用牙齿磨着敏感的乳头轻咬着。精液随着上下的双重刺激喷薄而出，射了拿破仑满手。刺客泄出一声无力绵长的呻吟后昏睡了过去。  
阿诺再次醒来时，他还躺在拿破仑的大床上，床铺一片狼藉，身上满是自己的和拿破仑的干掉的精液，粘在皮肤上极不舒服。他起身感到腰背一阵酸痛，想起拿破仑对他做的事后四下张望去找他，外面天已经黑了，拿破仑的书房亮着灯光，阿诺光着身子走出去时看见他正披着大衣坐在书桌前，手里拿着一本《君主论》。  
“你知不知道那本书是以一个圣殿骑士为原型写的？”  
拿破仑看见书房门口赤身裸体的刺客导师，好笑着将抽屉里一卷文件丢给他。  
“你要的东西，如果你想从里面找到任何不利于我的证据，那么只能遗憾的告诉你你白来一趟。”  
“嘁。”阿诺接过文件，看了看客厅里烧得正旺的壁炉，将手里的文件丢了进去，那堆纸张在几秒钟之内就化成灰烬消失在火光中。他打了些热水草草将自己身体擦洗过后，又穿戴整齐，恢复成了平日里那个不苟言笑的刺客导师，然后从他进来时的窗子翻了出去，消失在雾气蒙蒙的巴黎夜晚中。  
拿破仑放下书，走到窗边看着窗外漆黑的夜色，窗沿上似乎还留着他手掌的温度，他把手贴上木质的窗沿，手指摩挲着光滑的漆面。  
窗边，一张纸条被阿诺用幻影箭钉在墙上，拿破仑从那小小的刀刃上取下纸条，上面用漂亮的手写体写着一行字：  
“我会将胜利 （victory）带给你。”  
男人嘴角上扬，喉间发出一声轻笑，将那张纸条塞进了外套内侧的口袋里


End file.
